


Let me fix that for you!

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: Raelle has an itch and Scylla scratches it
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Let me fix that for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all
> 
> I was severly bored and thought I would smash something out just for fun. I am nowhere near a writer so please don’t judge me too harshly. Like I said, I was bored and wanted something to do and we all know its canon that Raylla have an insane amount of sex. 😊

It’s a warm and windless night and the daylight had completely drained away. Raelle couldn’t sleep and laid wide awake next to a sleeping brunette as she looks out the window into the inky blackness. 

Her gaze shifts across towards her girlfriends bare back which still showed traces of sweat, a happy reminder of their recent salacious love making earlier that evening. Sweat that glistened when it was caught by the silver blade of moonlight that was slicing through the room 

Raelle was feeling restless and still horny and very tempted to wake up her sleeping lover to help relieve the subtle throb between her legs that just didn’t seem to want to go away

Rather than disturb her girlfriend Scyllas peaceful slumber, Raelle tries to relieve the ache herself and glides her hand down her sweat coated body past her underpants. Her hand stops when it hits her aroused wetness and her fingers graze lightly over her clit. She closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan. 

Scylla stirs next to her and Raelle removes her hand. Realising this isn’t going to work she grumbles and gets out of bed. She needs to get out her frustration somehow otherwise she is going to combust so she puts her training shorts on, grabs her training bag and heads out the door 

Raelle enters the training room and is hit in the face with an unpleasant odour of humid stale air. She screws up her nose and walks over to open the window then places her water bottle down on the ground.

Her tank top is plastered to her body from perspiration so she rips it off leaving her in a sports bra and shorts. She grabs her gloves from her bag and walks over to the boxing bag as a few droplets of sweat roll down the curve of her back and are swallowed up by the hem of her shorts

Raelles inability to sleep has become a pattern of late. Her days are filled with gruelling training sessions, hanging out with her unit or spending time with Scylla. The only time she has a chance to switch off or really reflect on everything is in bed when she is supposed to be sleeping. The pressures of being in the military and being unofficially defined as “war meat” tends to drag her along like driftwood. 

Wanting so much to be in control of something that is completely out of your control is taxing. The feeling of someone else pulling your strings is a heavy burden to carry. When Raelle can’t sleep she usually heads to the training room or goes for a run around the gardens of Fort Salem, carefully out of view of security, or recently she has tried meditating. That lasted about 3 minutes and then she just got frustrated and had to punch something.

Raelle shakes out her shoulders, inhales a big breath of air and starts jabbing at the bag. Left, left, right, Left, left, right, Left, left, right. She moves slowly around the bag feeling the tension in her shoulders slowly dissipate but the ache between her legs is still fluttering silently

Raelles attention momentarily drifts away and she starts having glimpses of her recent bedroom activities with Scylla. Her tongue slowly gliding along her folds, her fingers seeking warmth inside her, thrusting in and out, and the way Scylla would arch her back and scream her name 

Her mind hovers on the cusp of a sexual memory with Scylla and reality. Her internal recollection of something so amazingly pleasurable is now fighting against her external actions of wanting to punch the shit out of the bag in front of her

Raelle loves sex and she has never felt so explicitly drawn to anyone until Scylla. Ever since Raelle looked into her lagoon blue eyes it was over for her. Raelle was putty in Scylla hands and Scylla was the first person to barrel her way through Raelles barricade of sarcasm and wit and claim her heart with no effort at all.

Raelle starts punching the bag harder focusing on pushing away those carnal desires and if she doesn’t find relief soon she knows she will have to give in to her own hand and fuck herself in the training room

Caught up in her own little world she doesn’t notice her girlfriend leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed watching her with a coy smile

Scylla clears her throat to make her presence known 

Raelle stops punching, breathing heavily and smiles “Hey baby” 

“Now this is a view I could get used too. What are you doing here Rae?”

Raelle smiles “Couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to disturb the sleeping angel next to me” 

Scylla smiles back and walks into the room. She grabs a pair of gloves from the storage cupboard, pulls off her tank top and puts the gloves on

Raelle loves it when Scylla trains with her. They often train together when they are not in class and thanks to Raelle, Scylla has gotten a lot better at putting Raelle on her ass. Raelle learned very quickly that Scylla gives as good as she gets and her toned body and fiery disposition is such a fucking turn on for Raelle

Scylla approaches Raelle with a poker-faced smile “You going to go easy on me Private Collar” 

Raelle licks her lips “I thought you liked it rough” 

They lock eyes and start jabbing at each other as they move around the floor, sizing each other up. Scylla sees an opening and takes it launching herself forward and clocking Raelle across the face with a right jab

They both freeze while Scylla tries to hold in a laugh 

Raelle smirks “That was hot Scyl. What else you got?”

Scyllas eyes widen accepting the challenge 

They continue teasing each other than Raelle gets a punch to Scyllas face which she shakes off. Scylla then throws one back to Raelle with a three-punch combo and Raelle manages to dodge it. 

Raelle moves quickly on her feet and throws a few punches to Scyllas mid-section which she blocks with her elbows. Scylla retaliates with a left and right hook but they go nowhere and they get caught up in a bit of an arm lock. 

Their foreheads come together, both panting for air. Raelle looks into determined blue eyes and smirks and without warning pulls Scylla in for a bruising kiss. Scylla kisses her back at first but then pulls away and throws a right hook to Raelles jaw 

“You play dirty” Raelle says

“You got distracted” Scylla says eyes filled with sass 

The air circulating around them is filled with intensity and a smidgen of sexual energy. Normally when they both engage in any kind of physical activity with each other it normally leads to them fucking. This being no exemption

Raelle throws a punch to Scyllas face and she ducks out the way then retaliates with an uppercut hitting Raelle in the jaw. 

“You’re getting good Scyl”

“Learnt from the best” Scylla says winking

They spar for a little longer, fatigue slowly kicking in and they end up in another arm lock.  
Scylla breaks out of the arm lock, rips off her gloves and throws them somewhere unimportant. She changes her position to a wrestling stance using her fingers motioning for Raelle to come forward

“Come on Collar, show me what you got”

Raelle smirks and rips off her gloves. She throws them down to the ground and mirrors Scyllas position bracing herself for the confrontation 

Raelle lunges forward to grab behind Scyllas neck but Scylla moves quick and locks one of her arms and twists it behind Raelles back. 

Raelle lets out a painful grunt as Scylla turns her and slams her against the wall. “oof”

“Jesus Scyl, what the hell”

Scylla pushes her chest against Raelles back and brings her mouth right next to Raelles ear “Sorry baby, basic self-defence move” 

With Raelle impaled against the wall, Scylla glides her hand around to the front of Raelles stomach hovering there for a few seconds before she drops it down and cups Raelle. Raelle jumps at the sudden invasion of a hand in her crutch. Scylla explores with her fingers, lightly rubbing Raelles clit outside her shorts as Raelle draws in a breath 

“Fuck Scyl” 

“Sorry, did you say something private Collar” 

“You’re such a tease”

Scylla pulls her hand away and releases Raelle from the wall and positions herself in a wrestling stance again

The blonde’s eyes go dark. Not only is she horny as fuck but she is getting her arse kicked by her girlfriend.

Raelle goes in again and the other girl moves her body swiftly, grabbing the blondes shoulders and sweeping her legs from under her. Raelle hits the ground with a thud. Scylla climbs on top of her, straddling her and anchoring her arms above her head 

Raelle is stuck breathing heavily and nowhere to go. Her gaze is locked with Scyllas until it shifts to follow a few beads of sweat that trickle slowly down her chest disappearing in the valley of the necros breasts 

Scylla notices Raelles sultry eyes

“See something you like” Scylla says quirking an eyebrow

“hmm just my sexy girlfriend and how much I would love to lick my way up and down your body right now” 

Scylla smirks “Easy soldier, I think you’re forgetting that I am in charge here” 

Scylla repositions herself and pushes her thigh into Raelles groin

Raelles reaction is instant. Her breath catches and she lifts her hips desperate to relieve the throbbing between her legs that she has had for the last half an hour 

Scylla continues to tease her girlfriend and grinds her thigh into Raelle again. 

“You’re so going to pay for this” Raelle gasps out

Scylla knows Raelle is hot for her. She figured it out pretty quickly when Raelles hand was down her pants not long after they met. Then it was set in stone when any spare moment they got together they would fuck. Sometimes several times. Teasing Raelle is like a nice aphrodisiac for Scylla and Raelle knows it

Raelle has a card to play though. Her bridge and roll manoeuvre that she learnt in basic when Abigail wouldn’t get off her in one of the training sessions. She digs her heel into the ground, bridges her hips and rolls Scylla over. It works because Raelle is now exactly where Scylla was a second ago and that’s on top of her with her arms locked 

“Good to see you have finally come to the party Collar” Scylla says breathless

“I was just warming up Ramshorn” Raelle smirks

Raelle locks onto Scyllas painted blue eyes staring up at her. The smell of sweat orbiting around them. Raelle can’t help herself and kisses her. It’s hard and its hot and before Scylla knows it Raelles tongue is in her mouth 

Raelles sweaty calloused hands find home on Scyllas neck, while her hungry mouth licks, sucks and ravishs its way to the spot Scylla reacts to the most. The quiet training room now a sounding board for heavy breathing and dull moaning. 

Raelle lifts off her sports bra and helps the necro get out of hers. Raelle goes in for another kiss, their breasts becoming acquainted as sweat covered nipples slide against each other 

“Scyl, as much as I love the foreplay, I'm so fucking horny and I really need you to fuck me right now” 

Scyllas eyes change colour and the next minute her hand is finding its way down Raelles shorts instantly coating her fingers in wetness

“so wet baby” Scylla says smiling

Scyllas fingers navigate their way to Raelles clit rubbing firm circles as Raelle eagerly drives her hips forward 

“god Scyl, that feels so good" Raelle moans 

The brunette sits up her mouth finding a soft breast and her tongue circulating a hard nipple

Scylla inserts two fingers into her girlfriend with ease as Raelle grabs a firm hold of Scyllas shoulders. Raelle starts to ride Scyllas fingers knowing its not going to take her long to come undone

Scylla thrusts in and out, curling her fingers and seeking out that spot that takes Raelle past the point of no return. They know what each other likes. An unspoken language and they have both gotten so good at getting each other off in record time 

“I’m close” Raelle gasps 

Scylla keeps pumping while Raelle keeps riding. Each thrust easing Raelle a step closer to her release. Raelles strong legs start to tremble and her hips start to fall out of rhythm. 

They kiss and its messy but perfect. Scylla swallows a whimper from the blonde as her orgasm careens towards her like a bullet from a gun

It only takes a few more thrusts and grinds for the blonde to stiffen and cry out while intense pulses take over her and her whole body shudders 

Scylla eases Raelle through her orgasm until the fixer collapses on her

Raelles breathing starts to even out as she kisses Scylla soft and slow 

“Feel better” Scylla asks

“Scyl, you have no idea” 


End file.
